Aurelius
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Grindelwald havia ficado para trás, assim como Albus e Aberforth, sempre tão preocupados em ter a irmã de volta que nunca foram atrás do irmão.


Nomes têm poder. Era isso que Aberforth falava quando contava as suas histórias de fadas e duendes: "Nunca lhes dê o seu nome verdadeiro, caso contrário eles podem te levar embora".

Eram apenas histórias, é claro, mas ele nunca dava o seu nome verdadeiro para ninguém. Talvez fosse uma trapaça, mas o que ele podia fazer se ainda não sabia qual era o seu nome? Havia o nome que mama havia lhe dado, mas aquele nome não era seu, não de verdade. Palavras eram mágicas, dizia Albus, e nomes, mais ainda, mas aquele que Kendra e Percival escreveram em sua certidão de nascimento não carregava magia alguma, não para ele.

Foi o amigo de Albus quem o ajudou com aquele problema. Em um dia ensolarado, enquanto os irmãos atrasavam o jantar por conta de uma discussão boba que tomara proporções maiores do que o aceitável, Gellert se sentou ao seu lado no jardim e começou a falar. Ele contou sobre a escola da qual fora expulso e dos uniformes pesados que os alunos usavam lá; falou das línguas diferentes ouvidas dentro daquele castelo e dos feitiços de tradução um tanto falhos usados pelos alunos e professores; falou em sua língua, palavras estranhas que arranhavam a garganta e saíam querendo acertar alguém.

A melhor parte, no entanto, foi ouvi-lo descrever a vila onde vivia: pequena, quase escondida na encosta ao redor de um lago azul escuro cercado por montanhas cobertas de neve. No topo de um morro, uma igreja com gente enterrada até dentro das paredes e uma capela com crânios encarapitados uns sobre os outros. Montanha acima e montanha a dentro, túneis e mais túneis que levavam homens e mulheres pelo subterrâneo em busca de sal, a maior riqueza daquele lugar junto da beleza. De noite, o silêncio caía de forma sepulcral e era possível sentir a magia que ainda ecoava dos ossos apodrecendo no cemitério, nas minas e nas florestas.

"Você vai voltar pra lá?" ele perguntou, finalmente erguendo o olhar das plantas com as quais brincava e encarando o rosto sorridente do rapaz.

"Não. É bonito, mas é o fim do mundo. Ninguém vai lá para ficar, apenas para conhecer. E quem está lá... bom, eles nunca saíram, parecem que estão grudados naquela montanha como o sal."

"Você saiu."

"Não sou como eles." Uma piscadela divertida o fez rir.

"Fala de novo da capela?"

"Dumbledores gostam de detalhes mórbidos, não é?" Gellert riu, cruzando as pernas e estufando o peito. Ele era dramático, tal qual Albus. "Na igreja no topo do morro há um cemitério, mas ele é muito pequeno, não cabe todo mundo ali."

"Então eles começaram a desenterrar os mortos."

"Isso mesmo." O bruxo sorriu e cutucou a ponta do seu nariz de um jeito brincalhão. "Eles tiraram os corpos mais antigos, aqueles que eram só esqueleto, e limparam os ossos. Chamaram um agente funerário para pintar cada crânio com símbolos e o nome do falecido." Gellert ergueu a mão e passou os dedos pela sua testa, desenhando formas invisíveis ali. "Assim as famílias podem encontrar os seus antepassados sempre que vão visitar o ossuário."

Ele ficou quieto, franzindo o cenho enquanto encarava Grindelwald.

"Eu preferia ser colocado lá sem ter o meu nome pintado no meu crânio."

"Ora ora, por que não?" O bruxo inclinou a cabeça enquanto o olhava.

"Isso é pra sempre. Eu não quero meu nome ali pra sempre."

"Por quê? É um nome bonito."

"Eu não gosto."

"Por que não?'

Gellert, assim como Albus, não se conformava com perguntas sem respostas. Ele apenas encolheu os ombros e continuou a arrancar algumas flores do jardim, deixando-as cair sobre a sua saia. O bruxo na sua frente pareceu agitado por um momento, ajeitando as pernas e batucando os dedos sobre os joelhos, antes de respirar fundo e sorrir.

"O que me diz de Aurelius?"

Ele ergueu o rosto outra vez e piscou uma, duas vezes. O sorriso no rosto de Gellert continuava divertido e ele não sabia se aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira. Sentiu o rosto esquentar quando viu o bruxo se aproximar.

"O que me diz?"

"Aurelius?"

"O seu novo nome. Um nome com o qual você se sinta bem." Gellert arrancou um dente-de-leão da terra e deixou-o cair sobre a sua saia. "Um nome que você teria gravado no seu crânio. Vamos lá, veja o que acha!"

"Aurelius," ele repetiu, tentando sentir o nome em sua língua. Ele era mais curvado que o seu outro nome, mais flexível, e parecia subir pela sua garganta com facilidade. Talvez aquela fosse a magia da qual Albus e Aberforth tanto falavam, aquele sentimento confortável que lhe encheu o peito ao repetir a palavra mais uma vez, agora imaginando-a sendo associada à si. "Aurelius," ele murmurou uma mais uma vez, focando em preencher cada som com magia, mesmo que fosse apenas aquela magia cinzenta e um tanto volátil que surgia quando algo o assustava ou o irritava. Ela ficava guardada por tanto tempo dentro de si que não foi difícil fazê-la se grudar na primeira coisa que escapou de sua boca sem peso algum. "Aurelius."

O sorriso de Gellert se esticou sobre os seus lábios.

* * *

O lago estava calmo, sem brisa alguma para agitar as águas geladas, porém alguma coisa estava deixando o homem inquieto. As montanhas ao redor pareciam emitir um ruído fraco e constante, algo que fazia tremer aquela coisa tão bem guardada dentro de si. Ele conhecia aquela agitação vinda das montanhas, ele a sentira quando chegou naquela vila, muitos anos antes, ainda aderida à alguns prédios e pedras, poderosa demais para ser apagada tão facilmente. Também a havia sentido outra vez, antes de chegar naquele país. Ele a havia visto no seu ápice, pronta para destruir qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho.

Aurelius nunca soube como escapou dos feitiços que cruzavam a sala de casa em feixes de luz assustadores. Um deles iria atingi-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, já que não havia conseguido se esconder a tempo, como Aberforth o fez. Mas ele não foi atingido por nada, nem mesmo por um empurrão ou um grito. Em um segundo estava entre seus irmãos e Gellert, no outro estava no alto de uma montanha, olhando para um grande lago escuro e brilhante lá embaixo.

Ele não desceu direto para a vila que viu na beira do lago. Andou na direção oposta, montanha acima, em direção à casa perdida no meio da vegetação. Viu os homens lá dentro e, em silêncio, afanou um punhado de roupas e sumiu dentro da floresta. Ele era rápido e silencioso, um hábito adquirido por conta da necessidade de fugir dos meninos trouxas e de não interromper Albus em seus estudos.

Quando finalmente chegou na vila, as pessoas mal o viram. Apenas mais um rapaz sujo de poeira e sal descendo para buscar comida. Ele era, afinal, muito bom em ficar invisível.

Aurelius não se lembrava direito de como sobreviveu no início, até o padre o acolher. A vila era pequena e pitoresca e as pessoas não estavam acostumadas com rapazes pequenos demais que não sabiam falar a língua deles, mas ele sabia limpar e obedecer a ordens que podiam lhe ser repassadas por gestos e palavras que aos poucos ele começou a aprender. Aurelius arrumava a igreja antes das missas e ajudava os moradores a limpar os túmulos de seus entes queridos. Ele também cuidava do ossuário, abria e trancava a porta todos os dias, verificava se todos os crânios estavam lá, tirava o pó e conversava com eles. Por fim, foi incumbida a ele a tarefa de pintar as ossadas recém chegadas.

Anos depois, após muitas missas e crânios e mudas de roupas que deixaram de ser empoeiradas e roubadas, Aurelius sentiu o tremor vindo das montanhas e algo dentro de si estremeceu em resposta. Magia respondendo à magia.

_"Liebling?"_

Parada atrás de si, a mulher o observava com os olhos ofuscados pelo sono. Era verão e o sol se levantava cedo. Lá fora o céu já estava começando a ficar azul. O mundo estava suspenso entre o adormecer e o despertar, o momento em que a magia podia circular com mais liberdade pelas ruas das vilas e cidades, escondida pelo fim da noite.

_"Alles gut,"_ ele falou, sorrindo para a esposa e mantendo o rosto relaxado o suficiente para que os ombros dela soltassem a tensão.

_"Komm schlaf bei mir, Aurelius,"_ ela pediu, antes de lhe dar as costas e voltar para dentro de casa.

Aurelius olhou os alpes outra vez. Havia mais ali, mais do que a velha magia que havia conhecido em Godric's Hollow.

Havia algo crescendo. Algo também conhecido, algo que puxava alguma corda dentro do homem e o deixava tenso e responsivo. Algo que cutucava aquela magia estranha e caótica dentro de si, convidando-a para sair.

Ele não saberia explicar como soube que outra pessoa como ele estava nas redondezas e, ainda menos, como alguém com o mesmo nome estava ali. Talvez fosse tudo por conta da magia: a magia senciente dentro de si reconheceu outra por perto e o nome... bom, nomes são _mágicos_. Talvez Gellert, com a sua magia que fazia tremer os alpes e as construções da vila, estivesse tentando batizar alguém para poder levá-lo embora. Fora isso que ele tentara fazer: ele lhe deu o nome Aurelius e, tal qual as fadas de Aberforth, iria usá-lo para tirá-lo de casa. Mas ele foi mais rápido e fugiu antes de ser sequestrado para algum mundo cheio de bens maiores ao qual Gellert pudesse pertencer.

Enquanto olhava o lago e as montanhas, Aurelius desejava poder alertar o pobre coitado que havia ganhado Gellert Grindelwald de padrinho. Porém, não havia muito o que fazer. Grindelwald havia ficado para trás, assim como Albus e Aberforth, sempre tão preocupados em ter a irmã de volta que nunca foram atrás do irmão. Sua vida agora estava naquela vila e naquele ossuário, na esposa que o esperava na casinha na beira do lago. Aurelius não tinha problema nenhum em ser como o sal que se acumulava no fundo das montanhas: fixo naquele lugar, porém resistente e, porque não, precioso.

* * *

**N/A:** Existe uma pequena cidade chamada Hallstatt, na Alta Áustria, que fica na beira do lago Hallstatt e nos pés da montanha Hoher Dachstein. A cidade é conhecida por ser muito bonita e pela produção de sal, que é extraído das minas de sal nas montanhas desde tempos pré-históricos. Lá também tem um ossuário na igreja católica da cidade, conhecido por ter mais de 600 crânios decorados com pinturas e os nomes dos falecidos, além de outros ossos longos organizados embaixo das bancadas dos crânios.

Quando vi que Nurmengard, em Crimes de Grindelwald, ficava nos alpes austríacos eu comecei a imaginar que o Gellert fosse, bom, austríaco (antes eu imaginava algo como dinamarquês). Quando eu vi, também em CoG, aquele crânio/narguilê dele com aquelas pinturas eu pensei... bom, interessante. E quando eu fui pra Hallstatt e vi aqueles crânios com pinturas mUITO PARECIDAS com as do crânio do Grindelwald... eu logo imaginei que ele tinha alguma relação com a cidade. E assim, colegas, você tem um headcanon. Eu também queria uma desculpa pra escrever sobre Hallstatt.

É engraçado reler essa história agora. Eu queria postar algo novo por aqui e acho que escolhi essa pra poder matar um pouco da saudades da Áustria. Espero que gostem. Por favor, digam o que acharam. Isso sempre dá uma motivação a mais para o autor.


End file.
